The overall objectives of this project are to investigate four different methods of developing community advisory boards, to increase citizen involvement with the Mental Health Center, and to determine the effects of community participation on the operations of the Community Mental Health Center. The project staff will collect and analyze data with regard to the organization, development, and operations of the advisory boards in order to determine the most efficient cost effective method of developing citizens boards. The current year's goals include continuing integration of the project into the Mental Health Center system; developing and/or selecting appropriate evaluative instruments; recruiting, testing and training staff; establishing a community profile; surveying and monitoring the activities of the Board of Directors; and creating and organizing four community advisory boards.